A New Family
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: The Kanda family find a little white-haired boy and his kitten in an alley. So Kanda gets a new little brother ! Eventual Yullen. Summaries hate me! T-T
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little story I just thought up of one night while trying to go to sleep. I don't get much sleep. Anyway! Hope ya like~!**

* * *

"Aunty, Aunty!" A little girl tugged a woman's pant leg. It was the dead of winter and too cold to wear a skirt.

"What is it sweetie?" The woman looked down at her friends' daughter.

"There's a person over there!" She pointed at a dark and abandoned alley. The women looked at a clump of, what she assumed, snow next to a dumpster.

"Honey, that's just snow."

"Then why is it shaking? And it's wearing clothes!" The girl argued. The woman gave a disgruntled look. A little boy with red hair looked at what the girl saw. He squinted his eyes to see if he could make it out. Then, when he was about to say it was just snow, it moved and a little hand became visible.

"Hey! That is a person! I think it's a kid!" The boy ran over to the lump.

"Lavi, come back here!" A man shouted and ran after the boy. The woman and child soon followed.

"Heeey! You okay?" Lavi poked the kids shoulder and earned a whimper. The man came up behind the red head.

"Lavi! Don't touch him!" He pulled the child back and looked at the other kid. It seemed he had white hair.

"Hey! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" The person twitched, then slowly looked up at the man. "Oh my god, your lips are blue! Can you talk?" The man pulled off his jacket and draped it over the boys' form. The kid mumbled something, but was too quiet for the man to hear.

"Speak up!" Lavi kindly interrupted.

"Lavi!" The man scolded. He turned back to the boy. "Could you repeat that please?"

"Kitten," he mumbled.

"Kitten?"

"Please...Save...my kitten." The boy uncurled slightly, to reveal a shivering, yellow kitty, resting on his other hand.

"You were shielding it from the cold?"

"Wooooooow! That's really self-less! Hey, I said it right!"

"Please...save...him..." That said, he passed out.

"Hey! No! Don't fall asleep!" He was about to pick the boy up, when the kitten swiped at his hand and hissed. "Ah! It's okay! I'm going to help him! There's nothing to be afraid of!" The kitten somehow seemed to understand, and went to gently nudge the child's cheek. Then he bit down on his nose, hard. All the boy did was give a weak whimper and crack his eyes open. The man picked the boy and wrapped him and the kitten in his jacket.

"What's going on?" The woman asked. "Who is that?"

"It's a little boy. He's very cold. We need to take him to the hospital."

"See! I told you!" The girl gloated.

"Hush!" With that the four ran to the hospital with a freezing, white-haired boy and his kitten.

* * *

**I just had to add Timcanpy. I just had to. And he's a kitten! So cute~! **

**Anyway, This will turn into yullen eventually. And Kanda should be in the next chapter. It's gonna be a little angsty, but it should just be the next one. The rest will be cute and fluffy~! Please review! THey motivate me to write faster! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Not for long though. I have no excuse for not writing except writer's block and laziness. I understand if you are mad at me and I am sorry. I feel very bad and I can't apologize enough. **

**Wow! I just realized how serious I sounded. And still am! Anyway, For those of you who read my other fic. _How a Stray Finds a Home_ I just saw that it has been over a year since I last updated it. I have already started writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be done soon!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothings! Waaaaa!  
**

* * *

Brightness. That's what the little boy say when he finally decided to open his eyes. It had been a few hours since he was admitted to the hospital. The family that had found him had long since gone home. Now there was a new family. A mother and father. And their son.

The Kanda family.

When the little boy resting on the bed awakened, he was immediately being cooed over by the women. He did not like that.

The child, not knowing what was going on, fell off the bed in surprise.

"Oh dear! You poor thing!" The girl rushed to the other side of the bed and knelt down to check the child's injuries. "Are you alright?" The boy, who had dirty brown hair and dull grey eyes, made a squeak and quickly backed into the nearest corner. His teary eyes were wide in fear.

"Oh my. Did I scare you? I'm so sorry!" The woman exclaimed. A man walked up behind her, holding a box with holes.

"Dear, give him a little space." The woman nodded and backed away from the child. The man put the box on the table next to the bed, walked over and knelt down not far from him.

"Hello. My name is Kazuki Kanda. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you now. We just need you to get back into bed so you can rest more. Can I pick you up and put you in bed?" The man asked cautiously. He inched closer. The boy inched back. "Please. I just want to help you." The boy still looked at him fearfully. "Okay. How about we leave and you get back into bed? Does that sound okay?" Nothing changed in the kid's expression.

The boy seemed to look deep into the man's eyes. Looking for something. He found it as the boy seemed to relax slightly. Kazuki smiled and gently picked up the battered boy. He placed him on the bed with ease and pulled up the blanket.

"What's your name?"

"…"

"Do you have a name?"

A nod.

"Can you talk?"

Another nod.

"Can I know your name then?" The child looked at the ground and opened his mouth to speak. It was hoarse and broken.

"A….ll…en…"

"Allen?"

Once again a nod.

"Well Allen, do you have parents?" Suddenly the boy looked sadly to the ground. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh dear. You poor thing." The women finally spoke up and went to hug him. This time the boy didn't do anything but looked shocked.

"What….is…this?" He asked, his voice hoarse. The woman pulled back and looked at him sadly.

"It's a hug, honey. You've never been hugged before?" He shook his head and the wife looked at her husband. He nodded.

"Alright, listen up. I'm going to ask you something and I want you to think about it seriously. Okay?"

"'Kay." Just then a mew was heard from the forgotten box on the table. The child's eyes widened.

"Tim. Tim! Is that Tim?! Is he okay?! TIM!" He scrambled out of the embrace and dived for the box. Luckily the man had caught him before he hit the floor or knocked the table over.

"Hey hey! Calm down. It's okay. Your kitten is fine. Get back into bed and I'll give him to you. Okay?" Allen gulped and Kazuki Kanda picked him up once again. After he had settled again, the woman opened the box and out popped up the kitten's pale yellow head.

"Nya~!" He mewed and jumped onto the boy's lap.

"Timcanpy!" The boy hugged the kitten close and stroked its head. "I'm so glad your okay. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live."

"Mew~!" The kitten spent his time cuddling with the boy and licking his cheek. The little boy giggled happily.

Meanwhile, the only adults in the room smiled at each other.

"Allen." The father got the boys attention.

"Do you have a family?" The boy titled his head.

"A what?"

"Parents?"

"I don't know what that is..."

"...Do you have someone taking care of you?"

"..." The boy looked down sadly. "I-I did..." He started to tear up. The kitten quickly licked the child's cheek and mewed. The boy smiled sadly and hugged the kitty. "Thanks, Tim."

"Allen," The boy looked up. "we have a proposal for you."

"A wh-what?" The boy sniffed.

"Would you want to come live with us?" The mother offered kindly. The kid just blinked his big grey eyes.

"Live with?" He titled his head, which made the women squeal. This frightened the child and he shrunk into the pillow and blankets.

"Miya, please calm down." The father was trying to calm down his about of minute, he turned back to Allen. "I'm sorry about my wife. She loves cute things. So what do you say? Do you want a home? A family?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Why don't you think about it. We'll leave you alone now with your thoughts."

"Bye, Allen. We'll be back with some food!" The adults left and seemed to forget their own child was in the room.

"..." Allen looked at his kitten.

"What do you think,Tim? We could have a home again..."

"Nya~!" The kitten purred and snuggled his head into the child's neck. The boy looked out the window with a longing look.

"What should I do?...Mana..."

Meanwhile, the long-haired boy, sitting in a chair, narrowed his eyes at the white-haired kid.

"Che."

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. What will Kanda do with his new baby brother?! **


End file.
